Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness
by KataangJeVousAime
Summary: When the new Avatar is born into the Southern Water Tribe, a new age of darkness is rising. Can this new source of good, defeat the old source of evil?
1. The Southern Water Tribe

**Hey everyone! My first real Avatar story is up, finally! I am so excited, because even though this story may have been done once before on this site, I know it's original. Every story, though they may seem the same, are always original. This story was inspired by my other story, Avatar: The Legend of Song. The main character is Song, of course, but there is also Tenzin and Ryo. Ryo, I made up, but Tenzin is Katara's and Aang's son. Ryo is Zuko's oldest son, and Shen is his youngest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor will I ever. All characters (besides Ryo, Shen, Song, and Hakeem) belong solely to the creators of ATLA.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Southern Water Tribe**

"Practice the move without the water, you'll get it."

Song sighed and tried again, this time just focusing on how to move her hands. The small amount of water inside the pond sloshed out, splashing the ground. Song shouted in frustration.

"Why is it that when I'm trying not to use water, it works?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Her mother shrugged and pushed her daughters hair out of her eyes. She smiled and helped Song, this time doing the movements along side her.

"You have to be calm, let your emotions flow," she said quietly. Song watched as her mother made the water follow her hands, and fall back into the pond as rain. Song took a deep breath and raised her arms up to her neck, and watched the water follow. She slowly moved her hands to the right, and it followed. The water began to tremble, and then splashed on the ground.

"I did it!" Song exclaimed. Her mother smiled and took her hand, pulling her into their little tent.

"I was going to tell you sooner," her mother said quietly, watching her daughter sit with a sad expression. "but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But, you're fifteen now. Song, you've heard of Avatar Aang, right?"

Song nodded leaning back on her hands. "Yeah. The last Airbender, used Energybending to take Ozai's bending away, restored peace to the world..."

Song's mother grimaced at her daughters nonchalant tone. "Aang died a week before you were born, Song, and I realised this as you grew. When you were only five, your temper would melt the ice whenever you touched it. I've known for a while now that you're the next Avatar."

Song stared at her mother, her blue eyes slightly dazed, but then a grin broke across her face. Her mother laughed, but the care-free sound was shortly lived. Song's grandfather looked into the tent with a grave expression. "There is a Fire Nation ship here. Kara, they want the Avatar."

Kara stood and pulled Song up from the ground. The two ran after the man. "Dad! Dad answer me, why do they want Song?" Kara snapped, grabbing her fathers shoulder roughly.

"I don't know, but the war is over, they don't want to hurt her," he winced when he heard a shout. It sounded like it had come from the Fire Navy captain.

"Is this the Avatar?" the Captain asked, looking at Song from her feet to the top of her head. Her grandfather nodded. The Captain grabbed Song's arm and began to steer her towards the ship. She looked back at her mother, her eyes wide and terrified, though she knew the war was over. Song looked up at the man holding her arm in a vise-like grip and glared at him.

"Why do you need me?" she snapped, trying to pull away.

"Head a course for the Fire Nation," said the Captain to another man, ignoring her. Song was pushed into a dimly lit room.

"The Fire Lord would like a word with you," he said with a sneer. It was obvious he did not like Song, nor did he care much for the Fire Lord.

"Well, I'm not a prisoner! I'm the Avatar! I could easily get out if I wanted to, you're no match for me," Song shouted. It was a bluff, they both knew it, but he smiled anyway. It was a taunting smile.

"Oh, and yet you still have yet to master your own native element. Please, little girl, I can see the lie in your eyes," he smirked and closed the door. Song grimaced at the sound of a lock, a very strong one at that. She walked around the room, looking around hopefully for a source of water.

When she couldn't find anything, she sighed heavily and slid to floor. Song wrapped her arms around her legs, and layed her head on her knees.

There had to be a way out of here...


	2. The Defeat of General Quon

**Hey, I am back with more of my story. So, my aunt cleared out the computer 'cause some douche decided it would be a good idea to hack into our computer system and fucked it up by downloading a virus... D: So, with the help of our trusty back-up system, we got rid of the virus... and unfortunately... all of my files.**

**EXCEPT I was in the good of mind to save all of my files properly, and so here you are. The original chapter two of Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness. :D Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: General Quon's Defeat**

Song rubbed her face with her hands. The room was a bit too hot for her comfort. But she was evidently a prisoner, so it seemed comfort wasn't an option. The door opened, and a tray of food toppled over onto the floor. The door quickly closed, and the lock clanged shut.

Song looked up from her position in the back of the room, and smiled at the sight of spilled water. "Fools," she said under her breath. She stood, wobbling slightly, and walked over to the water. She raised her hands, and the water easily followed.

She smiled, and then hit the door with it, right where the lock should be. Her mother always told her that Waterbending could cut through any kind metal. Song stopped, letting the water splash to the ground, and tried to slow her erratic breathing. She pulled on the door, and thanked her lucky stars that it gave, and opened. She looked around, peering down each corridor as she walked.

She opened a door, and breathed in the cool air it let in. She ran out onto the deck, and watched the sky turn to a light pink colour. "Nice job getting out, but you get any further," Song turned around at the familiar sound of the Captain's voice. She moved sideways out of the line of fire, and ran to the edge of the ship.

Multiple fireballs came hurtling towards her, and she could only dodge so many. One hit Song square in the stomach, knocking her off the boat, and into the water. The Captain peered over the edge, and frowned as he watched her sink.

The water was cold, and her lungs ached for air. Her heart rate was fast, and she could feel the cold water choking her. And just as her eyes were drooping closed, and she neared the bottom of the body of water, her eyes abruptly opened, and began a constant glow. The water around Song began to steadily swirl, and it propelled her up to the surface, and back onto the boat.

The Captain turned around to see her, standing there, the water swirling around her in a serpentine line. She lashed out with it, slamming him, full force into the wall. Her eyes returned to their normal crystalline blue, and she collapsed, her breathing light and fluttering.

A man helped her up, supporting her around the waist. She looked up, focusing on the eyes she would never forget. "Hakeem!" she exclaimed happily. He grinned.

"In the flesh," he laughed.

She frowned. "But why are you here? I thought you were in the colonies?"

"Oh, I was. But then Fire Lord Zuko said that he needed more fighters. Why? I don't know, but I just happened to be assigned to the ship that was coming to "take you to the Fire Nation". That is so not what they planned to do. This entire ship is full of Fire Lord haters. They were loyal under Ozai, though, but now that Zuko is bringing peace back, they want the main source of it gone."

"And that would be me," it didn't sound like a question, but Hakeem nodded anyway, his face grim.

"So, now that you've taken command of the ship, where do you want to go?"

"Mother said I need to learn the elements, so I'm guessing the Earth Kingdom-"

"Ba Sing Se it is! Captain, re-route and head a course to Ba Sing Se!" Hakeem shouted to the man standing in the doorway, his jaw gaping, his eyes centered on the Avatar. Hakeem gestured with his hands for the man to continue on to heading the ship in the direction he was ordered. He disappeared from the doorway, in obvious fear of getting pummeled like General Quon.


	3. The Three S's: Snarky, Sarcastic, Sweet

**Chapter Three: The Three S's- Snarky, Sarcastic, Sweet**

"Song, wear this. It'll be weird for a Southern Water Tribe girl to be wandering through the Earth Kindgom looking for an earthbending teacher. No one knows who the Avatar is yet, and this is a good thing. I heard that Princess Azula, Zuko's younger sister, broke free from her mental prison and is looking for revenge and the Avatar," he put his index finger to his chin in thought.

"She might release Ozai too. She can create and redirect lightning, so... lets steer clear of flaunting your power, 'kay?"

"Okay, Hakeem, I get it," said Song in clear aggravation. He narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion. "Do you Song? Do you really?"

Song laughed, rolling her eyes and punching his arm. They walked off of the ship, with Song in between Hakeem and one of the soldiers from the ship. After a little bit of persuasion on Hakeem's part, he convinced most of the people aboard that the Avatar was not the one to be hated, nor was Fire Lord Zuko.

Song walked with her head high, almost like she were royalty, with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. They were going to try and pass her off as Fire Lord Zuko's oldest daughter, since no one really knew if Zuko even had children, it seemed like a good plan.

"State your business." said the guard. Despite the peace that was now around the nations, everyone was still tense, especially when the Fire Nation came through. The Fire Navy aren't as pompous and cocky as they were before, but they still kind of are now. Hakeem lightly touched Song's shoulder, lifting his chin as he spoke.

"We are here to speak to the Earth King." Hakeem said tersely. It was obvious he would say no more. The earthbender tried to get a good look at Song, but her hood covered most of her face, only showing her mouth, which was set in a look of annoyance. He narrowed his eyes and looked to Hakeem.

"And who is this girl?"

"This is Princess Jen, daughter of Fire Lord Zuko, and heir to the throne. We think the Avatar cycle may have skipped, and we want to test our theory. Waterbending would be too hard to attempt this for a firebender, and there are no longer any airbenders that the Fire Nation is aware of. Earthbending was our last resort," said Hakeem cooly. Song wondered how he could remain so calm.

The earthbender straightened where he stood, turned, and ordered the men to escort the three into the city. Song pulled her cloak closer around herself, fearing that her clothes would show and give her away.

As they walked through the halls of the royal palace, and approached the doors to the throne room, Song grabbed the shoulder of the earthbender escort and pulled him to a stop. "This is official Fire Nation business, strictly between the Earth King and I, please tell all guards in the throne room to leave before we enter," Song said imperiously. The earthbender nodded and walked quickly ahead of them to give the message.

They stood in front of the doors, waiting to be let in. "Nice one. You sounded so much like a Fire Nation royal," Hakeem laughed.

"To be one, I must act like one. Now step away, you're in my royal space," Song said, her royal voice still strong and clear, but still sarcastic. Hakeem smirked.

"Yes your highness," he said, stepping sideways a few inches. Song grinned, but quickly returned to her look of bordem and annoyance when the escort returned, holding the door for them to pass through, and then leaving. The room was desolate except for the Earth King who sat on his throne, waiting for one of them to speak. Hakeem bowed slightly, but Song didn't bother. She walked right up to the Earth King, and said quietly, "I'm not from the Fire Nation, and I am the Avatar. I need an earthbending teacher. How quickly can this happen?"

The Earth King grinned. "I knew you weren't Fire Nation, right from the beginning. Your posture said so. They're usually rigid, you were more relaxed. I would say Northern Water Tribe girl?"

Song smirked. "Nope. Southern; my name is Song."

"All right. Let us see, the Avatar has just walked in, basically demanding a teacher, and wants to know how fast this can happen, correct?"

Song nodded.

"Well, there are four earthbenders who can teach you that are just about to walk in. Choose the one you wish to teach you," said the Earth King, gesturing to the earthbenders who had just walked in. Song pulled her cloak off and tossed it at Hakeem as she walked by, looking at each earthbender from head to toe. She knew the big, tall, and buff ones wouldn't work, so she shook her head and they walked away, their shoulders slumped.

Only one remained, and she was short, with bright green eyes and pale skin. Her hair was short and spiked in all different directions. "Who are you?"

"Rei," said the earthbender. "And by the way, if you choose me as your teacher, I won't go easy... even if you're a waterbender." she smiled sweetly and crossed her arms. Song grinned and turned her head, pointing at Rei.

"Her." she said in a definate tone.


	4. Learning How To Earthbend

**Chapter Four: Learning How To Earthbend**

Rei walked around Song, considering her height, taking in her appearance. "Copy me," she said, and stood in the earthbending stance. Song copied her, but Rei sighed heavily and grabbed Song's forearm.

"Your stance needs to be strong. Earth is a hard element to learn, it's stubborn. You need to be the same. Now, copy me."

Rei repeated the stance, specifically showing Song to make herself like a rock. Rei made it a point to show Song how she needed to stand. Rei then suddenly shoved a rock towards Song, making her jump out the way, the sudden attack being a huge surprise.

"Are you crazy?" Song shouted, brushing the dirt off of her arms as she stood up.

"A little, but you need to learn how to earthbend. I don't plan on being here all week," said Rei in a nonchalant voice. "Now, let us try this again."

Hakeem watched about ten feet away with narrowed eyes. He didn't really like this earthbender. She was being too rough with Song. But she had to learn, didn't she? She was the Avatar! Of course she had to learn, but he hated seeing her under so much pressure.

Rei shoved another rock towards Song, and she punched her hand out. The rock smashed against it, breaking into hundreds of tiny shards which rained down around her. Song gasped and held her hand against her chest. "Am I always going to hurt myself when I do that?"

"It will for a little while, but you need to get used to it. That was really good for a beginner though," Rei complimented with a small smile. Song smiled, but continued to massage her hand. It was throbbing, as if it had its own pulse. Throughout the entire day, they continued the same exercise, and eventually Song mastered it. She easily shoved it away from herself and back at Rei with such force that when it was broken, it had hurt Rei's hand.

Song smirked at Rei, who was now rubbing her own hand. "Who needs to get used to it now, huh?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever, noob. I think we're done here. You're the Avatar, so since you've mastered that, you can try various other earthbending techniques. You can head off to the Fire Natioh tomorrow, you'll need more practice there, seeing as how you're a waterbender and all."

Song frowned. Rei was right; she would need more practice with firebending than with any other element. And then there was the issue of finding an airbending teacher. Song nodded and her and Hakeem walked away from the young earthbender. Hakeem was confused. "So, you're just going to leave with only a little bit of earthbending mastery?"

"Yeah, I am. I do need to learn on my own. I've got a good bit of it down, and if anything I can just ask for a little help along the way if I can't get it right. I think I know who can teach me to firebend though. We need to go to the Fire Lord. I have a good feeling about this..."


	5. Psycho Ward

**Chapter Five: Psycho Ward**

It was dark in the prison cell, but her eyes were bright in the gloom. They were wild, and revenge hungry; she wanted to see them, she to see them dead. What else she did she want? She couldn't remember, but keeping her cool was an essential part in her plan. It also involved a little fire. The door to her prison opened hesitantly, and a light flicked on. She blinked rapidly in the sudden onslaught of light, and glared over at the small woman.

The woman ambled over to her and picked up a bowl of rice. "Are you hungry, Princess?" she said in a slightly mocking voice. Azula could hear it, and it enraged her. She concentrated deeply on trying to burn what trapped her in this place. She heard a small pop and grinned. The buckles began to burn and melt and the woman stumbled back, dropping the food. A high pitched laugh resounded through the room as the woman ran out.

"I will have my revenge!" Azula cackled.


End file.
